Last Letter
by SliverOfSilver88
Summary: Spitfire's last letter, from Nue's point of view. "A smile came unbidden to the Thunder King's lips. The idiot. Managing to be stupid even in a message from the grave. What had he ever seen in him?" :: Implied onesided SpitNue ::


So. First AG fic, huh. Consider this a long-overdue piece of writing, that is more of a practice than anything, seeings as though I havent written anything at all for absolutely ages...

uh. yeah.

I was just covering my books in NueSpitSano, and thought huh, let's just write something for the heck of it.

I apologise in advance for anything - even though that's kind of tacky, lame and unprofessional of me - and would like to add that this is my first ever oneshot.

ever.

Enjoy?

* * *

**At the Battlefield**

* * *

_Hey..._

_I'm happy…_

_I knew you would find this file…_

_Good afternoon!_

_Ikki__-kun!_

_Kazu__-kun!_

_If you're seeing this, then…_

_It means… I am no longer in this world…_

_And you have come to know about everything._

* * *

It was physically painful to watch.

From his place in the shadows, Nue gritted his teeth, keeping his composure despite everything he wanted to do or say. As a King, as a role model for the Gravity Children under his care, and as a witness to Spitfire's last letter, it would be beyond inappropriate.

_

* * *

_

Have your wings broken, Ikki?

* * *

Again with that Minami kid.

Nue's expression worsened to a scowl as Ikki looked nonchalantly at the screen. The Crow was treating the whole situation as a joke. If only he could experience even a quatre of what Nue was feeling…

Pale eyes darted to the brat in the beanie. Kazu. Kazuma… something. Why was he so upset? What did Spitfire mean to him? Rumour had it he was the next Flame King. As if he could ever live up to the name. How Nue hated him for being the last one to see him alive.

Jealous, people had always called him.

If only they knew what it was like, never to tell him, never to say goodbye.

* * *

_…_

_Haha__!! _

_But if I'm not dead, don't watch anything that will follow! I'll be embarrassed!_

* * *

A smile came unbidden to the Thunder King's face.

The idiot. Managing to be stupid even in a message from the grave.

What had he ever seen in him?

_

* * *

_

Whaaaaa!

_Cockroach!_

_Damn! I sprayed the camera!_

* * *

Nue almost laughed as the other King grabbed a cloth and began to clean squashed bug off the screen. Moron.

For a second it seemed nothing had happened: The knowledge of his own looming death was gone from red eyes, and the seriousness had left his face. A weird screening of his own video diary was something that Spit would have done. He'd always been kind of odd.

Yes, for a moment, Nue could pretend he wasn't gone.

"He's nervous…" someone uttered, far to the left.

Nue felt his heart break all over again as the image on the screen laughed and smiled sadly, those clouded eyes making a return as his distraction left him.

_

* * *

_

Ikki-kun

_Kazu__-kun._

_Do you remember what I said the first time we met?_

* * *

Dislike for the Crow only increased at the stupid look on his face. Nue had never forgotten the first time he and the King met, even if most of the time Spit had been laughing at him:

_"So you're Nue?__ Sorry to call you here so suddenly. I figured I should introduce myself, if I have another rival."_

_Grumpy. Intimidated. Completely lovestruck._

_"You shouldn't be so informal with someone you just met, you know."_

_A soft smile, a gleam of amusement in bright eyes._

_"Nue-kun, then. Can I get you a drink? What's your poison?"_

_"… I'll have a cola."_

It never got old, and he brought it up at every possible moment in front of everyone, but Nue didn't mind. It made the Flame King laugh, and just so that he could hear the same line, there seemed to be an increased need for eating together.

There were worse things. Much worse things.

Nue allowed himself a small, pained smile, but came to attention at the sudden change of mood on screen.

* * *

_At that time…_

_The thing that Simca and I had forgotten tingled in our hearts._

_We didn't care about the fight with Sleeping Forest, Genesis or the Sky Regalia._

_We just wanted to fly freely in the wind your wings had created._

* * *

A genuine smile. A look of peace.

And how Nue hated Ikki for that look. The best he had brought out was a laugh or a teasing grin, carelessness and jokes towards someone who was completely serious.

Of course, it wasn't as if he ever confessed, but….

Fuck. If only he'd known what sort of things had gone through his head whenever Spit was around. He'd almost declared himself when they met up at Akira's last battle as the Fang King, but Spit had been much too busy staring at Simca and the weird masked chick to pay attention. Furthermore, Sano was fighting, so even without the naked girls, his attention would definitely be elsewhere.

Stupid prick. He was a total fanboy.

* * *

_So let me ask you, Ikki-kun…_

_Have you really lost your wings?_

* * *

Nue stayed quiet all throughout Ikki's epiphany. So he was the Storm King of Hurricane Road, now, was he? He'd strike him out of the sky.

"Hey, kid! I can't help it! I'm really falling in love!"

Yoshitsune's voice smashed through Nue's mind, making him want to fry him right there on the spot. He was wearing his regalia. It wasn't as if it was impossible.

Minami Itsuki didn't deserve this attention, did he?

"If I see that boastful nose of yours at the tournament, or your boastful feathers of a crow – or whatever the hell it is – I'll pull them out by the roots! Don't forget that."

Okay. So maybe something was going his way today. The smallest compensation was better than none, he supposed, but it didn't make him want to stop roasting people.

"From now on, I'm your enemy!"

Admittedly, it was reassuring to have Yoshitsune making the same decision as him. An AT genius like that was worth having on your team, and if he sided with Kogarasumaru then things could get more difficult than they needed to be. Double time on the rejection factor too. With controlled delight, Nue stepped forward.

"Kogarasumaru," he said firmly from a sea of Gravity Children even younger than him. "We're also sending the same message to you bastards!"

The stunned faces of the Crow and his friend gave him no small happiness.

"I'll be proper, but I think you may have noticed it already," he said coldly, as he removed the contacts from his eyes. "We are also the second generation, similar to Noyamano... None of us even know where we were born."

Sometimes it was useful being a self-appointed foster father, even if it did make things harder than it needed to be. No one would question his motives. He'd rather die than be anywhere near the beanie brat and the perverted shit, but that happened to be a very inconvenient truth.

"I don't like their ways, but…"

A small understatement. He wasn't a stranger to the information of who had killed the Flame King, but surely he'd be able to take his own revenge - in his own way – better like this than if he suddenly pledged himself to a thirteen year old. Joining forces with Ikki wouldn't bring Spit back.

"The Takeuchi brothers promised me they'd change the world so that these kids can live normally."

Too easy.

"Well. That's just the way it is, so don't feel bad…."

The last sentence was spoken with so little remorse that it would have been impossible for anyone not to notice. But Ikki recovered quickly, much to his disappointment.

"Even if that's so, let's go out with a bang!"

Nue offered a fake smile at his goodwill, and as Bandou started a chain reaction of fist-hitting battle cries, he slipped away to stare uninterrupted at the sadly-smiling face upon the screen. Ine stood close by, tears in her eyes, as shouts of a meeting took place behind them both, and she glanced at him quickly, as if she understood.

"I loved him too."

He bit his lip, drawing blood, and looked away from her. No way would he cry.

* * *

_The plan for preparing you guys for the Takeuchi brothers is stored inside the server at home._

_I pray for your health…._

_…_

_Besides that, how was it?_

_Did I successfully manage to leave the fire behind?_

* * *

Nue turned as the screen went blank, meeting the eyes of Ikki himself. Despite wanting nothing more than to replay the message again and again, just to be able to see his face, Nue decided that the better option would be to raid the dead King's house for the other data he left, so he played along, just for a second.

His armoured fist clashed with Ikki's so hard the younger boy winced and let out a sharp grunt, to which Nue offered the rabid grin he'd been famous for.

"At the battlefield!"

* * *

_Um. Yes... Written because I felt like it, and because i am determined to do my part to expand the Air Gear fanbase - especially Spitfire-wise, because I love him... Uh... yeah... so um. feedback, would be kinda cool..._

_SliverOfSilver._

_Also. if anyone wants to fanrant to me about air gear and what's happening in it, then i would be most happy to hear it, because seriously... not enough people read this bloody manga!_

_RIP Spitfire... Heh. I angsted for weeks after he died. Ask my friends. they had to deal with it XD And only one of them actually knew who he was..._

_damn, this lack of fandom!_


End file.
